Mysterious Origins
by EclipseShieldOfShadows
Summary: While running an errand for his uncle, Silver comes across a strange phenomenon. A burning ball of flame, lighting the entire forest. He approaches it, and it's a girl. Silver finds himself falling in love, to the chagrin of his cousin Amy. Rated M.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. I wish I did though… well, sucks to be me. Now! On with the story…!

P.S. This story contains incest, so if you don't like, don't read, it's as simple as that.

Mysterious Origins…

'_This sucks,'_ Silver the Hedgehog thought bitterly as he lounged in a small beach chair on the poolside, watching all of the other students as they cleaned up the school pool. He was supposed to be helping them… but meh he didn't feel like it. The white hedgehog yawned, covering his mouth slightly as his eyes drifted closed, his fingers linking behind his head.

A barefoot slammed down onto his comfortable beach chair, cutting his relaxation time. "Get your lazy ass up, Silver!" Mina the Mongoose, ordered, a small frown adorning her features as she folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah! If we have to clean this damned pool, then so do you!" Sally Acorn added, folding her arms as well, giving the boy a glare.

He waved the two of them off, unfazed by their words, and yawned again. "Eh… I don't feel like it; maybe some other time." He offered, standing from his chair and stretching. The students cleaning around the pool and in the pool began to mutter their complaints about the lazy hedgehog, some saying he should do his share of the work, others saying they should attack him and MAKE him do the work.

"What the… what did you just say?" Mina nearly shouted, her face flushing red from anger. She restrained from punching the boy's lights out; she might regret it later. "Don't worry about it, Silver. I'll take your shift for you; you don't have to do a thing." A new voice suggested, drawing the white hedgehog's attention. "Hmm?" Silver mumbled as he turned around, coming face to face with a shorter – but just barely – two-tailed fox. 

"Oh, Tails… thanks a lot buddy." Silver smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder and stretched again, preparing to leave. "Oh, hi Tails, baby!" Sally and Mina cried together, their eyes forming into heart-shaped orbs. "Why can't Silver be more like you?" Mina asked, batting her eyelashes at him cutely. "Yeah, why can't he be more like you?" Sally asked aloud, staring in Silver's direction and noting his disgusted expression.

"What's that look for?" Sally asked, "It's for the way you too act around Tails. It's sick and pitiful," he answered, shaking his head to emphasize how pitiful he thought they were. "What!?" Mina almost shouted, offended. 

"I'll show you pitiful!" She growled in anger, running over to the wall and removing a fire-hose, turning it on as she pointed it at Silver. The water began to flow, flying towards Silver in an attempt to make him wet. "Ah!" Silver cried, weaving out of the way just in time for the streams of water to miss him – but just barely.

He ran his hands through the crest of quills on his forehead, making sure they weren't wet. Smiling, he moved over to the opposite wall, removing a fire-hose of his own and he turned it on, smirking evilly. "You better not," Sally warned, a look in her eye that said 'Do it and I'll kill you!' but Silver pointed the hose at her anyway, ignoring the dangerous glare she gave him. 

"Yah!" He cried as soon as the water began to shoot out of the hose, splashing Sally right in her stomach. "Bull's-eye!" He yelled in excitement, pumping a fist through the air. "Ah! You bastard!" She cried in mock shock, smirking just as evilly as she snatched the hose out of Mina's hands. "I'll get you back for that!" She hollered.

And thus, the water fight began! Sally and Silver shot streams of water at each other in futility, either one or the other finding a way to dodge their attack. Soon enough, another blast of water splashed right on Mina's neck; Silver's laughing could be heard as she wiped the water off of her neck. 

"Damn you! You got my tank top wet, punk!" She yelled, Sally pulling the small lever on the hose, activating it. The water shot out at supersonic speed, blasting Silver right in his chest a direct hit! "Gotcha!" she cried, chuckling aloud. 

"Oh that's it!" The white hedgehog shot back, firing the hose as the water fight continued; the other students began to get irritated and angry, yelling and shouting at the three. "Hey, you friggin' nimrods! Quit playing around and help us clean this pool!" One yelled, throwing his sponge at Silver, who dodged. "Yeah, you're wasting water! Stop acting so childish!" Another one yelled, this one female. 

"Screw you!" Silver yelled, tossing the sponge back and hitting its owner in this face. He laughed loudly, pointing at the unfortunate kid who hadn't the skill to dodge his expert aiming.

"Guys, calm down all right? I don't like seeing you fight. C'mon, it's time for class, we should get dressed." Tails suggested, his calm cool voice causing a blush to rise up the two girl's necks. "Sure, of course, Tails-baby!" They agreed in unison, nodding. "Yeah, whatever," Silver agreed as well, already heading toward the locker room to change.

"Ah, that was a rather boring day." Silver said dully, holding his backpack over his shoulder with one hand and scratching his head with the other. "I rather liked today," Tails said coolly, glancing at his friend, who was barely paying attention. "Yeah, cause you're the one with the girls swoonin' all over you an' shit!" Silver replied, seemingly frustrated by his friend's ability to attract women.

"Jealous, are we?" Tails smirked, as they neared Silver's cousin's house – The house of which he was currently staying – the house of Amy Rose. "No, not really… I don't really like those two, besides I haven't seen any other girl try to smother you to death… well, not openly anyway." Silver muttered that last part, shaking his head.

"What was that last part?" Tails asked, untying his shoes at the front door. "Nothing," he immediately replied, "Hey, Tails, go on up to my room when you're done, I've got to go to the bathroom." Silver added, kicking off his shin-high boots and heading into the house. "Sure." The golden-furred kit nodded, heading into the house after the hedgehog, leaving his shoes and socks behind. 

He walked into the living room casually, saying hello to Amy's parents before walking upstairs to Silver's room. 

Silver headed toward the bathroom in a rush, unzipping his zipper just as he turned the doorknob. He heard a sudden cry of surprise when the door was fully open, staring face-to-face with his cousin, Amy Rose, in a really terrible time.

Before he entered she was staring into the mirror, her white bra, hanging around her shoulders, but still covering up her small breasts. "Uh…" Silver stammered, as they both blushed, unsure of what to say. Amy shrieked in terror, and moments later Silver was sitting in his room, an enormous handprint on his cheek.

His arms were folded over his chest and he was sitting Indian style, pouting. "It wasn't like she was naked or anything." He muttered to himself, still a bit pissed for something he didn't have control of. He glanced over at Tails, who was sitting in the corner of the room, close enough to the window with his sketchpad, drawing.

"Hey, what're you doing over there?" Silver asked, ignoring his cousin's demands to come get his laundry after she had washed it. "Hey! Come out here and get your laundry, lazy boy! You should be grateful I did it for you… Hey, you better not be in there reading your dirty magazines!" She yelled, her hands on her hips while she stood outside his door, waiting.

"… Hey Silver, what do you imagine your dream girl to be like?" Tails asked in that calm voice of his, not even looking at Silver as he continued sketching. "Uh… well, I always imagined her small – but not too small – cute, with nice fur or skin, uh, beautiful eyes I guess, and I, uh… Hey! You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Silver cried, crawling over to the kit and snatching the sketchpad from his hands, looking it over.

"Wow," Silver mumbled, as he looked the picture over. There was a beautiful young woman on the paper, looking to be about his age or younger. She appeared to be feline with nice, cute looks, and the expression of a slightly confused child. Silver could feel himself blush by just staring at the picture. Finally looking back at Tails, he said, "… Uh, this is good." He complimented, even admiring his own taste and the kit's skills. 

"Thanks. Keep it; it was for you anyway; your dream girl, right?" he asked, smiling slightly. Silver nodded, frowning slightly as he finally noticed his cousin pounding on his door and yelling. "All right, all right, I'm coming… hold your horses, God!" he complained, opening up the door for the pink hedgehog. When he did, she handed him a basket, containing all of his clothes.

"Thank you," he nodded, "You're welcome," she answered, disappearing down the hall. Silver shut the door quietly, setting the basket down in the corner of the room; he'd fold them and put them away later. Tails stood up, yawning and stretching slightly. Just then, a deep voice called out Silver's name from downstairs; he guessed it was his uncle, Shin Rose. 

Silver and Tails headed out of his room, quickly moving downstairs and walking out to the garage, where Mr. Rose was standing along with his wife and Amy, a running motorcycle sitting in between them.

"Yes, Uncle," Silver asked, glancing at the running bike. "Silver, I need you to deliver another package for me. You know the rules: If you're going to live here you've got to run some errands every once and awhile. And you get paid, so you'll have some extra money." Shin explained, explaining to his nephew where to drop off the package exactly at.

"… I'll come too; I need a ride home anyway." Tails volunteered, nodding over to his friend as the two of them mounted the running vehicle. "Remember: Don't trash this motorcycle. She's brand new, and I don't want you screwing this one up like you did the last one." Shin warned, watching as Silver revved the bike up, putting his helmet on along with Tails. 

"Gotcha! I'll be back in a few," He promised before driving off, not noticing his slightly blushing cousin as he took off, driving down the road.

"Almost there, Tails." Silver assured, speeding up as the two drove around a hill, close to the hill's guardrail so they wouldn't go tumbling to their doom. They were the only two on this route, and seemingly all around them; everything was so quiet except for the humming engine of the motorcycle.

"Hey, Sill… look!" Tails snagged his friend's attention to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Silver turns his head slightly, his eyes widening under the visor of his helmet. "… Holy Shit! What the hell is that thing?!" Silver shrieked in terror, swerving over to the other side of the wall.

There was a golden ball of flames – not dissimilar from a star – jetting right beside them. The flames sparked in flared as the ball gained speed, tearing small debris from the road and sucking it within, where it was burned to ashes.

"… It's beautiful," Tails said simply, captivated by the small shooting star. "What the hell is that thing?! Is that a friggin' star? Why is it so damn close!" Silver hollered, apparently not sharing his friend's feelings for the strange ball of flaming energy.

"Look! It's heading toward the forest!" Tails pointed out, watching as the ball of mystery split into two parts, each flying into different parts of the very large forest nearby. Silver skidded to a halt, watching the strange balls disappear. "… The hell? Did you see that, or am I just going crazy?" He muttered to himself, taking off his helmet and rubbing his face, his heartbeat returning to normal – well, almost.

"Wanna go check it out?" Tails asked, glancing at his friend with a certain smirk, a smirk that meant he was feeling a bit adventurous today. "… Fine. We check it out for a few minutes then I'm gone, with or without you." Silver warned, the two slipping their helmets on. Silver revved up his bike before riding off toward the forest, a sudden sense of foreboding overtaking him.

It was dark out, not good when you decide to investigate a forest that's now housing a flaming star. Silver and Tails trekked through the damp forest, Silver rolling his bike along and Tails walking ahead of him slightly. "I don't know how you talked me into this…" Silver muttered to himself, shaking his head slowly.

"C'mon, you know you wanted to check this place out too." Tails replied, waving off Silver's last comment. "Whatever." The white hedgehog answered, the two of them pushing through some bushes and some tree branches, and Tails seeing an eerie glow up ahead. 

"Hey, Sill… I know this'll sound weird, but there's a light up ahead." Tails said calmly, looking back to his friend. "What? I think you need to get your head examined because I…" Silver trailed off as he passed the bike's handlebars into Tails' hands, pushing through more branches and bushes.

And yet, there was a light an eerie golden glow. "What?" Silver whispered, pressing forward. He soon found that the glow was emanating from a tree that was seemingly in the middle of the large forest, a beautiful golden ball of mystery was sitting in its tree branches but there was something in it. Someone, to be exact, "Who the…?" He began, silencing himself as he saw the thing – whatever it was – begin to move.

A hand moved through the golden ball, soon the rest of the body following through. Silver blushed; the figure was female and was naked to the toes as she removed herself from the magnificent ball of energy, her fingers linking with Silver's slightly before she fell into his arms, the glow fading away and her breasts pressing into his chest.

This female was feline, with soft lavender fur, a nice smell, and gorgeous golden eyes, just like his own. He looked into her face, his expression freezing into one of shock. This girl… looked exactly like the sketch Tails had made earlier.

"So s-soft…" She stammered cutely, snuggling into his chest. "Uh… You need something to wear." Silver whispered, pulling the girl from him and removing his black and red jacket, slipping it over her to cover her chest all the way down to her butt. 

She blinked in confusion, looking at him with an unreadable expression… a cross between admiration, confusion, and care. "W-who a-are you?" she stuttered again, obviously not used to speaking the English language. How'd she learn to communicate so fast?

"Um… I'm Silver, nice to meet you." He answered nervously, scratching the back of his head as a small blush rose to his cheeks.

The girl looked around, a cute look of curiosity on her face. "W-who a-am I, Silver?" She asked, staring him in the eyes. "… Well, can't you remember your name?" He asked, turning to Tails and seeing a small smile on the kit's face before turning back to the alien girl.

"I… I don't think I have a name." She answered slowly, pushing the sleeves back on the already-too-big jacket just so they could fall over her hands again. Silver could feel his blush deepen just by watching the girl… and a name came to mind. "Blaze… your name will be Blaze from now on." He told her, just as she fell into his arms once again, hugging him tightly, getting on her tiptoes to hug him around the shoulders. 

"Thank you, Silver," She whispered to him, a sudden helplessness overtaking her. Silver's heart thumped in his chest; he hoped she couldn't hear it, which she could.

"I'll always protect you," he said suddenly, surprising even himself. Where did that come from? He just met this girl, and now he was making bizarre promises? "Maybe we should get going… I don't want to be here anymore now that we found out what that strange light was." Tails said calmly, walking the motorcycle over to them.

"All right; let's go," Silver agreed, beginning to lead the way out of the forest. "Ah," he cried suddenly when blaze jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist from behind. He sighed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Are you okay?" she asked, confused as to why he would scream for no reason.

"Yeah, I'm fine… you just shocked me," he admitted, feeling even better when Tails didn't laugh when he thought he would've. But then again, Tails wasn't the kind of person to laugh at others misfortunes… or anyone for that matter if it was negative. The boy was the pinnacle of cool and calm; not once had Silver seen the two-tailed kit angry; he deemed it impossible.

"Sorry then," She apologized, her arms tightening around his neck slightly as her expression saddened. "… Oh, don't be sad; it was only an accident. I'm not mad, okay?" he said; she seemed to not have a problem with being talked to like a small child. "Okay." She answered, smiling a little.

"Hey guys, do you hear something--," Tails began calmly, but was interrupted as something tore through trees and bushes, something enormous. 

"What the _**HELL**_ is that?!" Silver yelled so loud, he hurt Blaze's ears a bit. The beast paid no attention to Silver, its eyes locking onto the young beauty wrapped around him. It looked like a giant green centipede, with giant razor-sharp pincers settled in front of its mouth. 

Its armor-like skin shone in the moonlight before it growled in anger before rushing at Silver, its goal to take Blaze from him. 

Blaze shrieked quietly, burying her head into Silver's shoulder, awaiting her death. Silver clenched his teeth in anger before leaping out of the way of its attack. He had to think, and think fast. He glanced over at Tails who was quietly revving up the bike, the small machine aimed directly at the giant bug. 

All Silver had to do was provide a distraction. But how would he do that while carrying Blaze? She could get hurt… _'Damn! This is gonna be one _HELL_ of a fight!!'_

… And that's the end of chap #1! Now, head on over to chapter #2 when it's up, which hopefully will be soon!


End file.
